Space Ship Defiance: Descendant Of Pain
by SpartanPrime0
Summary: Hannah And Sam had been called out of Matthew's command in order to fight a battle of their own. The two girls were expertly fitted with a mechanical exoskeleton battle suit, each complete with a high-frequency Katana. both of them had the strength, power, speed and agility they would ever need. but if faced with something just as lethal, which one would fare better?


Stats: (Follows the same combat style as "Fighting Fantasy" Game books, completely optional)

Samantha Driver: LIFE: 100 Atk: 12 Damage: 4D6 Armour: 4+

Hannah Milne-Dunn: LIFE: 80 Atk: 13 damage: 4D6 Armour: 5+

Chapter One: The Chain If Fate

_**Sparks were emitted as torch cutters began slicing through the metal in front of them, with mechanical arms beginning to piece together the cut metal into what was to become a powerful battle suit. Large, circular, serrated saws were starting to slice straight through the diamond hard solids as if they were nothing but thin air. The construction rate in the room was electrifying, as the suit was being pieced together at alarming speed and efficiency.**_

_**The person heading the construction, Duncan Watts, began pacing back and forth, making notes as he saw the progress was accelerating perfectly according to the schedule. He did, however, come across something that didn't appear to be running properly: The machinery making the exoskeleton for the suit was piecing it together slightly wrong. As he noticed this, someone else entered the construction room, which was the man running the entire production of the suits: Draken**_

**Duncan: (Sighs) Well, you can't get everything right in this place.**

**Draken: It would seem that way, but we have any fuck ups. The girls need their armour up and ready for their mission.**

**Duncan: If the machine making the exoskeleton actually worked properly for once then that would be a terrific start.**

**Draken: Yes, I know that the machine can get fucking irritating at times, but we have to make deal. These are going to be some of the most advanced and skilled fighters in the world, so we want to make they can kick dicks off our opponents without having the hassle being a bitch towards them.**

**Duncan: Strong point, I'll make sure it can be fixed.**

**Draken: Thats the spirit, jackass! Those girls of ours will be the fucking talk of the world by tomorrow!**

**Duncan: I will make sure they get the praise they deserve. You can leave this to me.**

_**Nodding in response, Draken turns around and leaves, laughing at the top of his lungs, seemingly in triumph. Duncan groaned. He didn't appreciate his attitude most of the time, same went for his foul language. He did, however, know what he was doing, and he would just have to make sure that HE knew what he was doing.**_

**Duncan: Right then (Sighs). Time to fix this machine.**

…

_**Several hours later...**_

_**Two teenage girls were kitted out in what was the finished battle suits. They were being transported to a coastline where they would begin their assault, despite the fact they didn't know where they were going to be fighting.**_

_**The two girls were Samantha Driver and Hannah Milne-Dunn, members of Matthew Wade's group. The group, consisting of the four original members who had stopped an early Overlord invasion, destroyed the chaos army, stopped the Blood X and Dr. Arkan. The girls got incredibly enhanced battle skills and strength from Arkan when he had taken them hostage and forced them through his despicable testing for his F-Soldier project. They used it to their advantage once by helping Matthew kill him, but now it was being used for full blown ground wars, which was completely different now.**_

_**Sam's eye hadn't healed yet, and she still wore an eye patch, so her armour had heavier plating to help counteract her handicap. Hannah now had now got a large scar across her face, but didn't have the disadvantage of losing part of her sight, so her armour had been tuned down to allow greater mobility and give her the advantage of speed over protection.**_

**Sam: This is going to be some mission. By where in God's name are we going?**

**Hannah: Fuck if I know, but we know our role: Kill every enemy in our sight.**

**Sam: I'm glad we'll have three eyes instead of one then, huh? **

**Hannah: (Laughs) You so right Sam. (Looks down to the cockpit) How much further, pilot?**

**Pilot: We're expecting drop off right about now. Move to the back of the plane.**

_**Sam and Hannah looked at eachother and gave a slight nod. Both of them stood up and put the helmets for their suits of armour on, activating the built-in HUD for both of them. They slowly started moving towards the back of the plane and stood on the yellow line.**_

_**Once both of them were in position, the back hatch began to open, revealing a stricken war zone, with two sides fighting relentlessly. After a quick scan, it showed that the soldiers in white were their soldiers, the ones losing.**_

**Pilot: We've got 30 seconds to jump.**

_**A transmission enters their helmets, and a voice rings through them straight after.**_

**Duncan: Ok girls, I have been asked to be your supervisor on this mission, I'll be feeding you information whenever I can. I'll be in charge of monitoring the functions of your suits as well.**

**Sam: Much appreciated, but please keep the complicated crap to yourself.I don't see the point in my other eye being blinded by more bullshit then I can handle.**

**Duncan: Don't worry, I won't. I'll be in contact once you reach the ground.**

**Pilot: 10 seconds! 9! 8! 7...**

_**Sam and Hannah entered a running stance and their legs both began to spark with blue electricity, and their bodies began to feel lighter and faster.**_

**Pilot: 3! 2! 1...**

_**Their entire suits were now sparking the blue electricity, and they were prepared to speed out of the plane without a moments notice.**_

**Pilot: Mark!**

_**Like hearing a starting gun at the start of a race, Hannah and Sam sprinted out of the plane. The second both their feet touched thin air, they proceeded to straighten their bodies and begin gliding with incredible speed towards their landing zone.**_

…

_**...**_

**Landing Zone, The Coastline**

**Soldier: Here they come!**

**Soldier 2: Alright! Now we might stand a fucking chance!**

**Soldier 3: Now you might stop acting like a fucking dick!**

**Soldier: Shut up ass holes! Stand back.**

_**All the soldiers began to step back until they were a good distance away from the predicted area that Sam and Hannah would land in. They were lucky to step back as Hannah and Sam landed the moment they had all stood still. The ground around their impact had cracked under impact and they both stood up.**_

_**Sam stood up and immediately drew he blade of her back whilst Hannah did the same. **_

_**Just as they began to scan their surroundings, something massive smashed through the ruined building behind them. Sam and Hannah spun round to see a massive walking mech wielding multiple guns and a large spinning chainsaw blade which was glowing molten red. The mech was standing tall on 4 legs, and was triple the size of the building it just demolished. It was now eying up Sam and Hannah, who were**_

**Soldier: Fuck! Not one of these bitches again!**

**Sam: How many of them are there!?**

**Soldier 2: Maybe a fuck ton of them would answer your question!?**

**Hannah: Excellent! This mission won't be a drag after all!**

**Sam: You don't say, Hannah! Lets do it!**

_**The soldiers were shocked at how cool and calm that the two girls were when faced with this thing, and were about to be even more shocked with what they were planning to do to this monstrosity!**_

**Battle: Theme: watch?v=p9SPAOmIows**

**Sam & Hannah **

**Vs.**

**Driller (Mech): LIFE: 150 Atk: 10 Damage: 20 Armour: 4+**

**Victory: 1000 G**

_**The mech brings it's chainsaw upwards and sends it slamming down towards Hannah, who had her blade at the ready. The chainsaw collided with her blade, and sparks began erupting from between the two weapons, and after a mere 0 seconds Hannah's armour began to become engulfed in the blue electricity, and she pulled her sword away and slammed it straight back in, effectively jamming the massive saw as it became embedded deep into it. Sam took the hint straight away and leapt into the air onto the massive immobilized blade and ran straight up it towards the machine's head. Guns from it's legs began to spit bullets straight at her, with each individual one flying inches behind her as she continued her stride. The desperate defences the machine was putting up was proving to be inevitable as Sam made it to it's head. Sam, sword raised high above her head, began to strike powerful blows into it, each one sending gallons of sparks as the machine's face got torn to shreds by each slice.**_

_**Hannah wrenched her blade free and it began to glow blue with red sparks emitting from it. She quickly motioned the sword back into it's scabbard and smashed her fists straight through the sides off the massive chainsaw. All the electrical energy circulated to her hands as she slowly but surely began to swing the entire mechanical nightmare over her head. Sam stood on top of the remains of the mech's head as it was being swung over Hannah's head and she continued her onslaught by satisfyingly making sure she demolished the work of their enemy. **_

_**Hannah brought the machine down to the ground, leaving a huge crater in the ground as it hit the ground like a nuclear bomb. The machine began to beep violently, indicating that it was about to explode. Sam and Hannah watched as their soldiers began to scatter, then turned back to the defeated machinery. They both nodded, spun their swords in their left hands, slammed them back into their scabbard at the exactly same time, just before the robot exploded and molten scrap began to fly in all directions.**_

_**Once debris stopped soaring, the soldiers climbed out of their cover and approached the girls.**_

**Soldier: That was fucking incredible!**

**Soldier 2: I'll say! We're glad to have you on our side, you two!**

**Sam: We'll be where we're needed. (Laughs)**

**Hannah: I'll say! Can you tell us what objective we have to excel at now?**

**Soldier: Enemy troops have decided to take control of a barracks that we would rather we had control of. There are several tanks, artillery and soldiers in the area. Most of our troops are focusing on other major objectives at the moment, so if you could help us take control of the barracks for now, it could really give us a needed push through their forces.**

**Sam: Good enough for me. Ok soldiers, let's move out! On us!**

_**At the girl's command, several more soldiers came out of hiding and they began to storm through the mech's remains and into the streets of the ruined city.**_

…

**City Ruins, The Streets**

_**Gunfire began to rain down as the girls entered the city. It was already a hell house, but they knew this wouldn't be much of a sweat for them if they made sure to do what they did best: Destroy everything in their sight.**_

_**As they and their soldier sped down the street, multiple enemy soldiers sprang into view, and started to fire. Blades drawn, Hannah and Sam prepare to cut them to ribbons.**_

**Battle:**

**Sam & Hannah**

**Vs.**

**Soldier 1: LIFE: 50 Atk: 9 Damage: 6 Armour: 6+**

**Soldier 2: LIFE: 50 Atk: 9 Damage: 6 Armour: 6+**

**Soldier 3: LIFE: 50 Atk: 9 Damage: 6 Armour: 6+**

**Soldier 4: LIFE: 50 Atk: 10 Damage: 7 Armour: 6+**

**Victory: 250 G**

_**Blood began to bury the ground below their feet as they moved forwards away from the mutilated corpses of the soldiers. They raised their blades once more to prepare to hammer in the skulls of the remaining few.**_

**Battle:**

**Sam & Hannah**

**Vs.**

**Soldier 1: LIFE: 50 Atk: 9 Damage: 6 Armour: 6+**

**Soldier 2: LIFE: 50 Atk: 9 Damage: 6 Armour: 6+**

**Soldier 3: LIFE: 50 Atk: 10 Damage: 7 Armour: 6+**

**Victory: 200 G**

_**Sam looked back. Several of their soldiers were down, but so were most of the enemy's. **_

**Soldier: Girls! Incoming rail guns! **

_**Sam and Hannah barely had enough time to roll into cover and avoid an ultra fast bullet landing on the ground where they used to be, and exploding on impact.**_

**Sam: Shit! This is more fucked up then I thought!**

**Hannah: Who the fuck gave them these weapons!?**

**Soldier: You remember Dr. Arkan? I think he had these in production as well!**

**Hannah: Well, why didn't we see them at that time then!?**

**Sam: I think we were too busy focused on the Omega II battleship production to notice them!**

**Hannah: Bullshit!**

**Soldier: (Peeks out from behind cover) Oh crap, here comes more of them!**

_**Sam and Hannah, prepared to try and counter the enemy soldiers, leapt from cover and started running at the 4 of them just as they turned the corners. Just as they were about to engage with them, they shot up incredibly high into the air using thruster packs. Sam and Hannah screeched to a halt and looked up at them. They were taunting them as they started to draw long curved energy blades and swoop down towards them. Both of the girls crouched down, ready to jump up as their legs started sparking their blue electric power. As the enemy was halfway towards them, they began their adrenaline rush by shooting up into the air themselves, using the force of the electricity to drive them into the sky. They rammed straight into the soldiers, and at an insanely high altitude, they were ready to engage the enemy commandos in mid air above a raging war zone.**_

**Theme: watch?v=_1-aQXxeFyA**

**Battle:**

**Sam & Hannah**

**Vs.**

**Commando: LIFE: 75 Atk: 10 Damage: 9 Armour: 5+**

**Commando: LIFE: 75 Atk: 10 Damage: 9 Armour: 5+**

**Commando: LIFE: 75 Atk: 10 Damage: 9 Armour: 5+**

**Commando: LIFE: 75 Atk: 10 Damage: 9 Armour: 5+**

**Victory: 400 G**

_**Blood was now infecting the sky as they finished off the commandos. They looked down to see they were still far away from the ground.**_

**Sam: EVER BEEN A FAN OF HEIGHTS!?**

**Hannah: NOT THAT I KNOW OF!**

_**They stopped their brief chat about fears to notice bullets begin to glance of their armour, forcing them to turn and see a large fighter jet flying towards them.**_

**Hannah: Ready for some more fun!?**

**Sam: (Laughs) Count me in!**

_**Using the electric force, they dive towards the jet at a lightning quick speed. The jet itself picked this up and started to take evasive action, firing madly at them in the process.**_

**Battle:**

**Sam & Hannah**

**Vs.**

**Hawkana (Jet): LIFE: 90 Atk: 11 Damage: 2D6 Armour: 4+**

**Victory: 800 G**

_**Sam slammed her feet straight through the cockpit of the jet and flew straight into it. The pilot got up and pulled out a knife just as Sam got up. Sam quickly dodged the knife swing from the pilot and slammed his face into the wall. Just as the pilot was about to recover from the blow, Sam yanked the knife out of his hand and stabbed it into his back. The Pilot's sudden cries of pain turned to gurgles as Sam quickly forced the knife to cut straight down his back, causing blood to gush out like a water fountain or a tap. She finished his torture by shoving her hand into the cut and, with a final gurgle of pain from the pilot, rips out his heart. **_

_**Hannah ran along the length of the jet's outer hull and started to cut the engine components apart with her sword. Explosions began to burst through her ears as fire began to spit from the severed engine parts. From inside the jet, Sam threw her fist straight into the roof of the jet and, with her strength, pulls it inside the jet in order to jump out of it. Now both of the girls were standing on top of a total wreckage of metal falling from the sky. They were roughly 2 kilometres away from the ground now, and they heard a communication coming in.**_

**(Transmission)**

**Duncan: Excellent work, girls!**

**Sam: Pleasure is all ours! Now, I would like you to transfer all of the suit's strength enhancements to our leg armour.**

**Duncan: Right away. Incoming energy surge to the leg armour!**

**(End Transmission)**

_**With 1 kilometre still to fall, Hannah and Sam looked at their feet to see inhuman quantities of blue electrical energy circling their legs. They both looked at each other and nodded.**_

**Sam: (Grins) Fuck it, right?**

**Hannah: (Grins back) Yeah, fuck it.**

_**Both the girls leap off the wrecked jet as it exploded into a fireball behind them. They began to fall head first at a huge speed towards the ground.**_

_**Just 200 metres from the ground, they flip 180 degrees and they slam into the ground with immense force in front of the barracks.**_

_**They around and found 2 syringes on the ground. They contained a healing liquid which would keep soldiers in the fight if they were badly hurt. They picked them up and jammed them into their necks to let the substance enter their bodies.**_

**(Increase Sam & Hannah's remaining LIFE by 20)**

_**They looked up and saw what was the last line of defence for the enemy forces guarding the barracks: 2 tanks, 2 commandos, and a captain. They notice the girls and immediately begin to fire at them, with the girls ducking, dodging and diving in order to get to them and bring them down.**_

**Battle: **

**Sam & Hannah **

**Vs. **

**Whale (Tank): LIFE: 40 Atk: 8 Damage: 15 Armour: 3+**

**Whale (Tank): LIFE: 40 Atk: 8 Damage: 15 Armour: 3+**

**Commando: LIFE: 75 Atk: 10 Damage: 9 Armour: 5+**

**Commando: LIFE: 75 Atk: 10 Damage: 9 Armour: 5+**

**Captain: LIFE: 85 Atk: 11 Damage: 3D6 Armour: 4+**

**Victory: 1150 G**

_**Hannah slid under another shot from one of the tanks and didn't stop until she was underneath it. Hands and feet alike, she used both pairs to launch the tank into the air and on top of the other one. The impact caused the 2 beaten tanks to detonate, catching the commandos off guard and knocking them on their faces. This caught Sam's eye and she rushed by their heads with her sword trailing along the floor, allowing it to slice clean into and through the necks of both the doomed soldiers. The captain dived behind Sam and attempted to shoot her in the back, but found that she turned swiftly around to face him. She grabbed his wrist and started to twist it round, hearing the teeth grating sounds of bones breaking. Then, with a single solitary punch, smashed the Captain's jaw wide open, causing blood to spurt from his shattered mouth and fall limp to the ground, dead.**_

_**The gunfire that was still ringing in their ears no longer seemed to be in their area. They held their breath as they looked around, swords covered in blood, at the bloodbath littered with junk metal. Nothing could be seen trying to kill them, so they let go of their breath, slid their blades back into their scabbards and watched as their soldiers climbed out of their respected cover and began to rush into the barracks to finish off anything inside of it.**_

**(Transmission)**

**Sergeant: Thank you, girls. Maybe for once we might stand a chance against this bulwark we're facing.**

**Sam: Your welcome, soldier. We'll make sure nothing fucks with yourself.**

**Hannah: And look badass at the same time!**

**Sergeant: (Laughs) The latter is true. Now, we'll treat you girls to something when you come into the barracks.**

**Sam: What do you have planned?**

**Sergeant: We will be able to take any G you collected from stuff you've torn to shreds and we can use it to give your armour some upgrades on the go, and make syringes to heal your battle wounds. How does that sound?**

**Hannah: I'm game with that!**

**Sam: Sounds great! More upgrades means more ass kicking for our enemies.**

**Sergeant: That's the spirit I expected from girls from Matthew's command! Now get in here and I'll give the upgrade tables to you!**

**Sam: We'll be right there, Samantha out.**

**(End Transmission)**

**Sam: Well, at least we can have a breather for once.**

**Hannah: You don't say. This fighting was fucking intense, and I am pretty sure it only lasted about 3 hours.**

**Sam: (Chuckles) Yeah, that's our personal best when it comes to tearing our opponents apart.**

**Hannah: Did Matthew say how long we'd be fighting for these guys?**

**Sam: No, he said we would be part of the army for as long as the war rages.**

**Hannah: I see. Makes sense since we were born on Earth, and so was he.**

**Sam: And I think he holds a grudge against anything trying to destroy the human race's birth planet, don't you think?**

**Hannah: (Laughs) That about clears that debate the fuck up!**

**Sam: (Laughs) You got that correct. Now let's go get some fucking syringes and upgrades, I think we'll need them.**

**Hannah: (Grins) Bring them on.**

_**Both the girls proceed to enter the barracks to see what the sergeant had on offer for them.**_

_**...**_


End file.
